Shinigami Research and Development Institute (Kenji Hiroshi)
| headquarters = Soul Society, Seireitei | affiliation = 12th Division, Soul Society | purpose = Research and Development }} The Shinigami Research and Development Institute (技術開発局, Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku; lit. "Technological Development Department"), otherwise known as the Department of Research and Development, was an organization within Soul Society that is attached to the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. History The Shinigami Research and Development Institute was first conceptualized by the newly-promoted Captain of the during the late 1800s, who later created it to advance Soul Society's aging technology under his guidance and effectively change the role of the Twelfth Division by placing the Department under his leadership. While the Shinigami Research and Development Institute made great strives under Urahara's leadership, the Captain had to abandon his post under strange circumstances, which would be later known as the , where he and a several other Captains and Lieutenants were forced to leave due to a bout of forced Hollowification and ensuing Conspiracy. Without a leader, many personnel believed the Shinigami Research and Development Institute would crumble and fall in ruins. However, the Vice-President and former associate of Urahara's, , took the responsibility of leadership after he was unanimously voted for Captaincy. Mayuri continued to faithfully serve as President well after the infamous Quincy Blood War until he eventually retired some time after, handing his esteemed titles over to Nobu Sadao, a like-minded individual and former assistant. The Institute was famous for the development of many technologies currently employed by the Shinigami, having been a leading force in medicine, biology, chemistry, and mechanical engineering. The SRDI was relatively known for its close ties with the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, as all three of the presidents coincidentally served as the Captains respectively. Notable Members († = confirmed death) Mission *The main function of the S.R.D.I. is to research and develop new technology and spiritual tools. They have invented countless items. Throughout the day and night, experiments are conducted at the Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility to develop new spiritual tools and instruments. The department brings together the Soul Society's top technicians, who were recruited by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. *The second function of the S.R.D.I. is to measure spiritual waves and oversee communications. The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab closely monitors the world of the living to ensure spiritual stability. The Communications Research Section oversees transmissions between the Human world and Soul Society, carrying out the other important function of the institute. If an incident occurs, things become pretty hectic, but otherwise, it is usually slow. Research and Inventions Inventions *'Gokon Tekkō' (悟魂手甲, lit. "Soul Apprehension Gauntlet"): A glove which forcibly removes the soul from the body. *' ': Used for communication between Shinigami deployed in the and . Also used for Hollow detection. *' ' (義魂丸, Artificial Soul Pill) : The Shinigami Research and Development Institute has performed extensive research into the modification of souls; the results of this research were , both in the form of "soul candy" and Project Spearhead. *'Densoumamori' (でんそうまもり, Communication Amulet): Special devices that allowed the wearers to telepathically communicate with anyone wearing a similar amulet. Specialized variants had been created for each of the Divisions. *'Hojiku-Zai' (補肉剤, Flesh-mending Drug): Derived from Mayuri's research notes, the famous "regenerative serum" the ex-Captain had previously developed. Upon injection of the green chemical, it can regrow any limbs sans the head in a matter of moments. However, the user still felt the pain normally associated with regrowing a limb. It could also be used to heal minor to moderate injuries. It was later mass-produced for use by the Fourth Division, especially by the Advanced Relief Teams. *'Gigai Development': Maintains s and developing new ones. *'Kenpachi's Eye Patch': Developed 's -absorbing eye patch. Sub-Labs The Shinigami Research and Development Institute is nothing more than a series of labs specializing in particular types of research. These specialized labs include: *'Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility:' to develop new spiritual tools and instruments. *'Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab' (電波計測研究科, Denpa Keisoku Kenkyūka, lit. "Wave Measurement Department"): closely monitors the world of the living to ensure spiritual stability. is a member of this lab. *'Communication Research Section' (通信技術研究科, Tsūshingijutsu Kenkyūka, lit. "Communication Technology Research Department"): Oversees transmissions between the Human world and Soul Society. This lab is responsible for the development of communication technology, including soul cellphones. Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes References Navigation